


Ода булочке с колбасой

by Amaryllis133



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для ФБ-2013, команда <b>fandom Kommissar Rex 2013</b>, спецквест, драббл.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ода булочке с колбасой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ-2013, команда **fandom Kommissar Rex 2013** , спецквест, драббл.

У каждого фандома есть свой мем,  
и мы свой нежно холим и лелеем,  
несём в мультифандоме вся и всем,  
и шьём его, и пишем, и косплеим!

Вот колбаса, вот булка. В чём секрет  
такого спроса на подвид фастфуда?  
Калорий много, витаминов нет,  
вот разве что не нужно мыть посуду...

Но знайте: это больше, чем еда.  
Канону это лучшая реклама,  
эгрегор дружбы, честного труда,  
источник флаффа в самой чёрной драме!

И да: стократ вкуснее булка та,  
что с боем у товарища взята.


End file.
